Believe
by TheShadeofEvil
Summary: Dark Tomione. A day after her graduation, Tom Riddle decides to show up at her doorstep with a proposal RATED M.
1. 1

"Who am I to believe that you are good?

Who am I to believe that you, as you claim, are worthy of me?

Who am I to believe that you, Tom Riddle, want me?"

"You and I are similar, you know. Both brilliant, both disadvantaged in our upbringing. Both destined for great things. So why wouldn't I be worthy of you. I do not kid myself, I am not good. But neither are you. We both blur that line, of good and evil, of light and dark. We have both done unspeakable things, we have hurt, we have killed. But the one thing neither of us have done is take over the world. That is, as of now. So let me ask you one question, darling. Do you want to rule the world with me?"

Hermione woke up, her clothes soaked with sweat. Every night she woke up to the same conversation coursing through her mind, the same question lingering.

He had given her a week to decide. A lot had happened since the end of school. After Voldemort was defeated, the trio went back to Hogwarts to finish their education. It had been an uneventful year, something they were all grateful for after 6 years of disaster. But the day after graduation, Hermione was approached by a man who looked all too familiar. He stood at her doorstep, soaking wet, with a smirk to rival Draco Malfoy's. He was polite, charming, with an air of danger just below the surface. The man asked for a place to stay. She said yes. She didn't know why, but something about him made her want to trust him.

He walked in, and at her invitation, sat down. He was quite forward, she noticed, sitting in the chair closest to the one she had claimed as hers, and resting his hand dangerously close to her thigh. His face, one of striking features, was beginning to become more and more recognizable as the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle, before his transformation into Lord Voldemort. Hermione paled, and inhaled deeply before speaking in a pleasant, but firm tone.

"Tom Riddle, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you to my time."

He nodded his head appreciatively, almost as if he was pleased she had worked out his identity.

"I have a proposition for you."


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the guest bedroom, the room that had become his in the past 7 days. It had been a week. 168 hours, give or take. Her decision had been made since he asked the question. But she wanted to decide if giving it all was worth it. The ultimate sacrifice. But she had already given everything. Her parents were no longer hers, now parents to a 2 year old named Hannah and had no memories of their oddball of a daughter. Her friends had drifted away from her that last year, disgusted by the things she had done, the things she had sacrificed to save them all. She had been shunned for saving their lives. Hogwarts was a cold, lonely place that last year. Her two reserved chairs at graduation were empty.

She collected her thoughts as she walked through the doorway. Tom was sitting on the bed, lounging in a manner similar to a panther. He was, in a way, she supposed, like a panther. King. And he wanted her to be queen.

He looked at her expectingly. Waiting for her to make the first move. The silence was yearning to be broken, it was just a matter of who would cave first. Finally, she spoke.

"Tom. I want you."

"Is that so."

"Yes." She looked at him, and he looked at her. They moved almost simultaneously.

Suddenly, she was on his lap. His mouth was on hers, his hands were wrapped around her. He was fierce, his tongue battling with hers for dominance. She surrendered to his touch. His hand began to creep lower and lower, as he slowly stripped her down, taking off her fuzzy old sweater and starting to take off her bra. She sat up, frightened. Shocked. Her clothes were gathered and she fled the room, leaving Tom to wonder what had gone wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning and padded out of her bedroom, not noticing the viper that was perched on her couch. Only after a cup of strong, dark coffee did she turn to him, blushing slightly. His countenance was cool, no emotion to be seen.

"We should see if there's a flat nearby that's available, get you your own place. Assuming you plan on staying in this time."

"I suppose." His voice was cold, icy. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry. For last night." She said, after a pause.

He just stared. Blankly.

She walked over to him, and sat down next to him. There was an awkward pause. She leaned on him, and spoke, softly.

"The last time, Ron and I, it didn't" She choked out.

"Hermione, breathe."

"It's okay. I'm not him."

She looked up at him. His face had softened, no longer an ice cold mask.

After a while of laying there, on that dirty old couch, Hermione looked at Tom. Tom looked at her, the witch that he had worked so hard for, and spoke.

"I know you have questions, love. I do too, but I want you to go first."

"Ummmm, okay. Why me?" She asked hesitantly.

"You're the brightest witch of your generation. And you're going to ask how I know that. The year after I graduated I did a spell that would show me my future and how to change it. I saw my downfall, I saw you leading to it. I saw that I could make a time loop, with a time turner, and eventually, create a version of myself that could exist in the future. So that's how I'm here. As for why this exact moment in time, well, I thought you might want a break after dealing with past- me for a while."

"Wow."

"Anything else" He asked patiently

"Not really. That's about it. Oh wait, what's your plan for taking over the world." As she said those words, his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Well, we're not going to just take the ministry. We're going to become the people's chosen ones, the natural leaders so when your dear friends, or sorry ex-friends screw up, we'll be there to take their place. A smooth transition. Of course, we'll have a group of like minded individuals surrounding us, to make sure everything goes according to plan. So what do you say, darling."

"Yes. That would work. We should start with a new home, this place is a dump. How much money do you have, is your bank account still able to be accessed?" She started to shoot off questions, rapid fire, planning already. He smiled, something people from his time had learned to fear.

"Of course love. Now its my turn." The smirk had returned, and she felt herself shiver at the possibilities.


End file.
